The Sins Of Ouran
by Dimpot
Summary: The world is full of sinners, the hosts are just another seven. Ficlet.
1. Lust

**The Sins Of Ouran**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for the plot and the actual story. Please don't steal!

**Third Person POV**

Lust.

The world is full of sinners, but one thing nobody expected was for the seven deadly sins to be reincarnated into a host club.

The sins' true nature started showing with a young Tamaki Suoh. Although he may've not known at the time, he was creating a horrible alliance which is now known as a host club. The club's ways and meaning is just horribly sinful. Tamaki, posessed by the sin of Lust, began the host club wholly under possession. A middle schooler wouldn't normally make a club like _that_, now would he?

The host club was only one thing short of being a true club, and that was sex. Of course, here is where Tamaki fought the retched sin, his morals over-powering the posession. Tamaki refused to have sex with anybody for money, no matter what he said that would make him a prostitute. Besides, the school wouldn't allow such an adult themed club like that, especially not a prestigious school such as Ouran.

So without even knowing, Tamaki began the red string of fate which would attach all of the sins together.

**Author's Note**

I created this story to write in a different mood from my other stories and works-in-progress. Just a random thought that came into my head, later on I'll try to draw the Hosts' in their sinner form. Review and let me know what you think :)


	2. Greed

**The Sins Of Ouran**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for the plot and the actual story. Please don't steal!

**Third Person POV**

Greed.

Tamaki Suoh had a best friend, who is equally guilty in unifying the sins. His name is Kyoya Ootori. Kyoya was blinded by Greed and recklessly agreed to help Tamaki with the host club. The thought was innocent enough in the beginning. He just wanted to show his father that he could handle over-taking the family business, but then something changed.

Kyoya got greedy. Once all of the customers piled in and the numbers rose, Kyoya's drive to prove himself to his father got less and less.

Kyoya barely hosted, letting all of the others do the dirty work. And yes, although it was Tamaki's idea to create the club, it was Kyoya who pulled the strings. Kyoya eventually got bored of the usual routine, he wanted, no, _needed_ more customers, and that's when he truly began manipulating Tamaki. Dropping by hints such as cosplay pictures and travel magazines to Tamaki, Kyoya got what he wanted soon enough.

The Shadow King is just an alias for Greed, and Kyoya embraced his sin dead on.

**Author's Note**

I believe that this sin is very accurate for Kyoya, don't you?


	3. Gluttony

**The Sins Of Ouran**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for the plot and the actual story. Please don't steal!

**Third Person POV**

Gluttony.

Yes, even little Mitsukuni Haninozuka wasn't as innocent as everyone thought. Honey was a very heavy sinner, maybe even the worst of them all. Why is that, you may ask? Because Honey is a glutton.

Honey craves the attention he gets from all of the girls, just as badly as he craves cake. Eating sweet delicacies such as cake every now and then isn't bad, but every single day, and in numerous amounts? Now that was crossing the line from addiction to gluttony. Honey hides his true self behind big brown eyes and a large smile, but without that all you would see is a gluttonous empty pit.

The thing that worsened his gluttony was his customers. Instead of giving him a reminder to eat normal food, they just gave him more cake and more of their attention. And when a concerned girl did voice something, she was soon swooned by his sugar-coated lies and sweet smiles.

Honey was a deceitful, manipulative, and lying bastard. But above them all...

Honey was a Glutton.

**Author's Note**

I feel horrible calling Honey a bastard, but I couldn't help myself xD


	4. Sloth

**The Sins Of Ouran**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for the plot and the actual story. Please don't steal!

**Third Person POV**

Wrath.

Hikaru Hitachiin had anger issues. It wasn't a secret. But why? Because he's posessed by wrath. Even the smallest things can set off the older Hitachiin, such as being confused for his younger brother, Kaoru, or petty jealousy.

When he was younger his anger wasn't as prominent as it is now. People overlooked his problem, which is now classified as bi-polar disorder, they just said he was a snobby little prick. It wasn't rare for rich kids to be like that.

That was all in the past, though. Now Hikaru was lividly explosive. Changing from small temper tantrums to almost murdering a customer (if it weren't for his twin holding him back, she surely wouldn't be alive), Hikaru was one of the more extreme cases of sinning.

Strangely enough, that's what attracted people to him. And that's why he fits in perfectly with his sinning brethren.

**Author's Note**

Hikaru is one of my favorite characters, and at first I was going to put him as envy, but he had the worst temper of them all so my mind was immediately made up.


	5. Wrath

**The Sins Of Ouran**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for the plot and the actual story. Please don't steal!

**Third Person POV**

Wrath.

Hikaru Hitachiin had anger issues. It wasn't a secret. But why? Because he's posessed by wrath. Even the smallest things can set off the older Hitachiin, such as being confused for his younger brother, Kaoru, or petty jealousy.

When he was younger his anger wasn't as prominent as it is now. People overlooked his problem, which is now classified as bi-polar disorder, they just said he was a snobby little prick. It wasn't rare for rich kids to be like that.

That was all in the past, though. Now Hikaru was lividly explosive. Changing from small temper tantrums to almost murdering a customer (if it weren't for his twin holding him back, she surely wouldn't be alive), Hikaru was one of the more extreme cases of sinning.

Strangely enough, that's what attracted people to him. And that's why he fits in perfectly with his sinning brethren.

**Author's Note**

Hikaru is one of my favorite characters, and at first I was going to put him as envy, but he had the worst temper of them all so my mind was immediately made up.


	6. Envy

**The Sins Of Ouran**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for the plot and the actual story. Please don't steal!

**Third Person POV**

Envy.

Kaoru Hitachiin, the calmer, younger of the Hitachiin's had a problem. He was very envious. No matter what he has, he's never satisfied with it, always longing for what the other had, the other usually being Hikaru.

He wished he had all of the customers Tamaki had, or the special attention Hikaru got for his disorder. That was one of the things Kaoru wanted the most, the attention Hikaru got. Although the two were very close, that didn't do anything for his envy except amplify it.

It was always the "Which One Is Hikaru?" game, never the "Which One Is Kaoru?" game. Whenever he even brought up the subject, Hikaru would get defensive, and then quickly escalate to anger, borderlining hatred. Yes, having two sinners close is a bad mix, but having two live together, _sleeping in the same room_, now that was downright dangerous.

Which only made everyone else more worried for the future, when the seven deadly sins were all together. That would be a dark time, nobody knew what would happen but many counted on the world being overtaken by sinners. All because of 7 ambitious high schoolers.

**Author's Note**

Heehee, I absolutely LOVE writing dark!Kaoru.


	7. Pride

**The Sins Of Ouran**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for the plot and the actual story. Please don't steal!

**Third Person POV**

Pride.

Nobody expected Haruhi Fujioka to be the last sin, the one to complete the septet. But it all made sense when you think about it.

Haruhi took pride in many things. Her grades, her family, her mother's life as a lawyer, and her success in the host club, being a natural in it. Of course, she always brushed it off, but inside she knew she loved her success, she took pride in it. Her prideful personality wasn't complete until she met the Host club.

When the Hosts gave her that make-over, her pride was complete, for she even held pride in her looks. Once they all got together, chaos erupted. The "helpful advice" and false words they told their customers did nothing but make an army of sinners and sinnettes, dragging down even the strongest of fighters like Nekozawa and Kasanoda, now known as Malice and Fear.

And it was all because of Haruhi, for she completed the septet and sealed their fates.

The Ouran Host Club wasn't anything more than a group of seven deadly sins.

**Author's Note**

My shortest fic ever. I've written this whole story in just a little under an hour! Anyways, what'dya think? Did you like it? Thanks for reading :)


	8. Notice

**The Sins Of Ouran**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for the plot and the actual story. Please don't steal!

**NOTICE~**

Hello everyone! This is officially my most popular story, and I'm honestly shocked! Now, I think I said something about some fan art! Welllll, I first was going to do one drawing for each host/sin, but I've procrastinated long enough, I drew them all in one picture. Just for you guys (feel the love)!

There's a link on my profile, or you can just search 'The Sins Of Ouran' by HazukiHorrendous on deviantart, whichever floats your boat.

Thanks for the faves, alerts, and reviews, it's what makes me continue to write ^^

(PS. I'm not picasso, but at least I added some nice fan art for my most popular story ^^)


End file.
